Silent Roses
by xXAnimeChic101Xx
Summary: Ayumi's parent's died when she was young but differently and strangly.Now with the new life she has given by Kaien Cross she wants revenge on her parents murders but has to deal with hunger problems.. Summary's sucks Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok im not good t this so far but I hope to be this is just the prologue.**

**By the way I don't not own vampire knight it belongs to Matsuri Hino. Please review me and tell me if I should go on. Thanks ok here goes….**

**Ayumi Hiromi was only five when her parents died. Her dad was the first to die in a car accident. Then her mother died by a vampire hunter who shot her down. Ayumi always thought that maybe her parent's death was planned but since she had no parents it made life tough. Usually she'd steal food from shops and other markets and she'd sleep in the forest sometimes but today she had a feeling it would be different. Today while walking in the streets in the clothes she had which weren't so good a man came up to her.**

**"Excuse me little girl do you mind if ask do you have any parents" the man asked. He was taller than her of course he carried blond hair and wore glasses. 'No I don't and who are you" "Im Kaien Cross and you are" he said squatting down to her. "Im Ayumi Hiromi and no I don't have parents they died". After awhile of walking the streets talking to her Kaien asked her would she like to live with him and Yuki. 'Who's Yuki" Ayumi asked "Yuki's my daughter she been with me for awhile now so would you like to I wouldn't want guilt on my shoulder for not offering a home to you"**

**Why would he offer me a place to stay he doesn't even know me well I bet it's better than being on the street. Ayumi thought "Ok" she said. With that Ayumi walked with Kaien to her new home. "Yuki come here for a second" Kaien said then a little brown haired girl girl came in; in Ayumi's eyes she was really pretty and loved. Kaien to Yuki to run Ayumi a bath. After her bath Ayumi wanted to lay down she knew this was the beginning of her new life problem is she didn't know what hunger and difficulties lay ahead. While resting she started thinking she wanted revenge on the people who murdered her parents..**

**Ok that was it im welcome to any comments or review im urging you guys to review. Owh please ^.^ thanks for reading anyway hope to here from you guys. By the way since Ayumi's young her vampire side hasn't kicked in yet but it will and Zero will be coming in the story maybe later in the years and Yuki And Ayumi and only a year apart Ayumi's older. Sorry chapter so short!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been years since Ayumi's been with the Cross family. So far she liked it; the family part is what bugged she knew they weren't here real family but they took her in so over all its better than nothing. She was now sixteen; her Zero and Yuki of course go to Cross Academy. Yumi never stays in class because she's still trying to find information on her parents murder's so she tends to sneak out of class. Today she didn't feel so good but she forced herself to go. Her hunger for blood kept on urging, most of the time she beat it with blood tablets but this time it might win. Ignoring it today she got ready for class but her hunger wasn't the only thing her stomach kept doing flips too.

She knew something was going to happen today good or bad. Unlike Yuki who's cheerful, nice and sweet, Ayumi's quiet and gentle with the things she says and does and never talks always keeping watch of things mostly concerning her parents. She never told anyone about her revenge except chairman which she just beat around the bush sometimes. But anyway on her walking to class she felt as if she was being watched by someone. In class the lecture was long and boring so she snuck out since her seat is by the door it didn't take very long to do so. Plus who would notice, she closed the door gently and walked out and then here comes the flips. "What the heck is wrong with me what am I so nervous about" she thought.

Getting in the courtyard she tried to relax looking up at the sky hurt her so she moved to the shaded area. "Ok so far nothing on my parent's man I hate this why aren't people talking im starting to feel like Kiryu" she said quietly. Then something hit her she felt someone's presence she immediately got up. "Who's there" she shouted of course a man with blond hair and dark glasses stepped out "who are you and why are you spying on me she asked. " Hmm I am Huri Torikago and sorry to disappoint you but I wasn't spying I was simply waiting for you to notice me" he said with his deep voice. "Well job well done now what do you want" she asked reading to rip this guy to shreds. "I couldn't help but here you complaing but you want to know something on your parents well I know who killed them"…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok im back with more of this story I haven't done it in a while my apologies but I owe a very special thanks to xXshe-who-posses-sporksXx thank you very much ^^. Ok onward plz roll film**

What do you mean you know who killed my parents?" Ayumi asked "exactly what i said, and if you follow me i could tell you." He told her she looked at him for a while "give me a reason to trust you. Tell me who you are". "Calm down child." he sighed he withdrew a small crumpled piece of paper, and handed it to her. She unfolded it from it' forth's state and gasped on the paper was a family of three. It appeared to be in the middle of a park, on a picnic. The wife had beautiful long blond hair and blue grey eyes; she was wearing what was like half kimono half dress. The man was wearing a business suit but somehow made it casual. he had long red brown hair and eyes to match. The third person in the picture was a small girl 2 or 3 in red and black Lolita dress; she looked like a miniature feminine version of the father. She was giggling at the doll in her hands as she hugged it tightly. A single tear slipped from her red orb as she looked at the happy scene in the photo a feeling of remorse washed over her as the lone tear splashed against the ground. "Mama? Papa?" he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and all she lost since he knew the killers he had a strong grudge against them so he was definitely going to help her. "Fine you tell me who did it I really can't wonder off campus with a stranger it'll look bad not that I care but still tell me" she said. " man I hate dealing with women anyway I'll clue you on first clue it's a group of people their high in ranking but you'll learn that in due time. Until we meet again you try and find out what I'm talking about" with that he left within a minutes time.

'That doesn't help ok a group of people I'll ask chairman' Ayumi thought walking to Hm's office. Chairman was talking to Kaname about the upcoming council meeting "I'll be attending I might as well Ichijo won't let it go" Kaname said putting his slender arm up to his forehead. "Kaname-sama Ichijo can't make you if you don't want to then don't" chairman suggested then a knock came to the door and Ayumi came in. as soon as she did chairman came and ran to hug her but she put her foot out making him trip. She giggled inwardly and move to his desk then used his computer without asking chairman lay on the floor anime crying. She used Google (A/N don't underestimate Google it rocks) and type in 'group of people' she could only think of it but no reults is what she got. 'No luck I'll try tonight when he's sleep who's he oh yeah Kaname Kuran dorm class president of the night class which is full of vampires may I add (A/N I just put she knew). Then she got up and left but chairman told her to wait "I want you to go to this meeting it's tomorrow please for daddy" she hated when he said that she looked and took the paper and said 'fine' then left. Kaname thought she was very attractive and could feel that she was his level vampire pureblood so he asked if she would be switched and why she wasn't.

Night time had come and Ayumi snuck out of dorms and into chairman's office she didn't know what to do first so she went through his computer and found a file that said 'secret files that belong to me only' she clicked then all the profiles of night and day class students came up she clicked on Kaname's it said in a paragraph 'apart of the council 'then search in the same file council it came up all this stuff on murder of the Kuran's. It wasn't until she heard someone behind her that she got up she stood face-face with Kaname. "What are you doing here" she said startled "I came to see chairman's computer but I see it's occupied" he said. "Well I was just leaving anyway" she said exiting out everything before she could leave an urged came to her she could see straight to Kaname's veins her eyes were blood red she knew she had to leave. She raced out of there and ran into Hui he could see the blood thirst in her eyes. "So your hungry huh..well here take these" he handed her a about 3 to 7 blood tablets which she instantly took without hesitation. After a while she was calm and had victory over her hunger "so did you find out my clue yet" Huri asked. "Yea I think I did does it have something to do with a Council" she said hesitating for a bit. "yes it does nicely done well here's another clue you'll one day fall in love but be mindful of this person he may have something to do with your parents.." with that he was gone again Ayumi could tell that she wasn't gonna be seeing him for awhile besides she never had a crush on anyone.

The morning came and Ayumi didn't go to classes her hunger got to her again plus she wasn't feeling well she was throwing up all night. She got out of dorms and went to chairman's office for some meds. When she got there chairman was sitting at his desk. "Um chairman do you have any meds for me I cant stop throwing up for some reason" she said sitting down on the couch. He gave her some fruit and told her to stay off her feet and rest he then asked if she would be ok to go to Council meeting tonight. "Yea I'll be fine till then but why am I going I've never been to one before" she asked. "Your going because of your race in the vampire world you'll be find plus some on them knew your parents Zero will be there" he said "Now get well and then go shopping for an elegant gown" with that chairman gave her money and she left. Soon evening came and chairman's remedy work Ayumi had also went shopping for her gown and was now in it she wore a strap less light blue dress that had little x's acroos the back on hell down to her legs plus some median size earrings that match the dress with some heels that were maybe 3inches her long hair knee length hair fell to her waist and her eyes where breath taking she definitely looked like a pureblood and her mother. She was soon on her way to the meeting and was escorted by Zero who wasn't all that excited her stomach did flips when the car reached the entrance of the Aidou underground mansion.

The party or meeting was full of level b vampires and Kaname was the only pureblood followed by Sara Shirabuki and Ayumi herself. Everyone seem to enjoy themselves all the nightclass students where their. Ayumi could see Ruka posted on the balcony when she walked in everyone turned their gazed to Ayumi and some gasped where herd at how beautiful she looked. Kaname couldn't believe his eyes seeing the women in front of him she looked like she could be queen if she wanted to but then everyone started asking him questions. Soon the place was back to were it was Ayumi was asked to dance by some fellow that was handsome in a way she accepted. Everyone was now in a circle looking at her and the boy dance when they finished they got applaused. Ayumi felt sick to her stomach not because of dancing but because she was going to throw up some stuff she rushed upstairs to the bathroom. She was right she throw up every thing she had eaten when she was she kinda felt better. She cleaned up and went back out but into a different room she sat down to recollect herself. A knock was on the door and was accepted in kaname came in and sat down beside her "how do you feel you looked sick back there" he asked. " A little better I guess I'm fine now thanks for coming to check on me but you should get back down stairs you have people waiting" she said.

" Yea I do but I just want to leave its stressful that I'm here and you look breath taking by the way" Ayumi couldn't help but blush at the comment "thanks you look nice too kaname." Their was a still silence in the room Kaname broke though asking Ayumi why wasn't she in the night class since she is a vampire "I barely stay in the day class not because it bothers me but I'm looking for answers on something plus the night class would only treat me differently and I like the day class I almost fit in" She said looking at the floor. "You don't fit your much different from them and you need to be anyway you fit in just fine with the night class". "I don't know Kaname i-ii- she was cut off by her hunger which struck at her with full force this time she was gonna lose. Kaname knew it he could tell by the way she looked she was thirsty he did what he had to do he pulled her close and not giving her space to move and told her to bite down. When she rejected he made her do it; it wasn't long before the whole place was filled with senses that Kaname's blood was out….

**Ok he you guys are my third chapter I hope you guys enjoyed plz Review for a cooking and if you would like search me on Facebook which is Mizore Shirayuki **** with the smily face to I'll update soon bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys been awhile since I last wrote and I'm super sorry but here's a another part of the story thanks to all who reviewed and added me to there favorites love you.

_Last Left Off: __When she rejected he made her do it; it wasn't long before the whole place was filled with senses that Kaname's blood was out…._

People started to wonder what was happening especially the night class students. Ichijou raced up stairs and found where the sent was coming from he knocked on the door "Kaname-sama are you ok" then Ichijou opened the door revealing a big surprise to him. Ayumi stopped when she herd Ichijou's knocking but when he opened the door she didn't feel comfortable anymore. Having blood of their dorm class president run down her face wasn't what she wanted feeling out of place extremely she ran out the slamming Ichijou into the door. The rest of the night was really awkward Kaname said nothing on the way home in the limo with Ichijou. There was nothing to be said; Kaname had his reasons for doing what he had to do. Deep inside Kaname had only wondered what Ayumi felt now. Back at Cross Academy Ayumi was leaving she had rushed home from the meeting taking everything she had on off and put on some greenish baggy pants with a nice purple top (A/N: Sorry for the cordination but I was referring to Seiren's outfit when she let Kaname know of Rido's awakening) She cept out of dorm's to go with Huri the only man who knew what happened to her parents. She met with him in the woods and they left immediately not wanting to get caught when the perfects reached this part of campus. "So where are we going" Ayumi asked "To the people who know who killed your parents so just jump and be quiet and hold all questions till we get there". 'Mean much' Ayummi thought as she jumped from tree to tree

It only took them a minute to get where they needed to be using their super speed(A/N not really a minute but you guys know what I mean). They appeared at a huge building that could have been someone's mansion if downsized. "Ok where here so who lives here" Ayumi asked. "Well you see your parents killers are here,well this is where they counsel this is Aidou's mansion''. "Aidou's mansion like Hanabusa Aidou the one at our school why he kill my parents" she asked getting upset. "Calm down child he didn't kill your parents neither did his father or any of them a certain person killed them with the help of anther person say Sara Shirabuki and Shizuko Hio". "You mean the purebloods I always had a bad feeling about Sara ever since I step foot to meet her… once. "Yes me to never liked like her but their still clues to my puzzle but all will be revealed in time till then bye bye my dear…..

Sorry so short I just had to update my stories again sorry for the long wait friend hope you enjoyed it and plz review thanks.. ^^


End file.
